The present invention has utility in the interconnection of modules in a data processing system. As is well known, data processing systems typically comprise a plurality of modules, such as a processing module, memory module, input/output module, power supply module, peripheral module(s), printer module, display module, and so forth. In some data processing system, some or all of the above modules may be combined in one package or "skin". However, the present invention is directed towards a problem involving a data processing system configuration (e.g. a minicomputer) comprising a plurality of adjacent, interlocking modules.
In one embodiment of such data processing system configuration, as disclosed in greater detail in Related Inventions No. 1 and 2 above, the various system modules are stackable in an interlocking manner to form an integral packaging configuration. In this manner, such modules which make up the system may be easily installed, replaced, and/or upgraded. In addition, the resulting "tower" is visually distinctive and has significant commercial appeal. However, the modules each need to receive electric power, and they may have to be operatively connected by external signal cables and the like.
In the prior art it is known to provide each module of a data processing system with its own power cord. It is also known to provide a power connector on a given module (e.g. the processor module or power supply module) into which a power cord for another module (e.g. display module) may be inserted. It is also known to operatively interconnect modules by means of lengthy signal cables.
However, these prior art arrangements for providing power and/or signals to various modules have several significant disadvantages. First, in the majority of locations where data processing systems are used--i.e., in the home, office, school, in retail sales locations, etc.--the plethora of cables and power cords used to interconnect such modules is usually very unsightly and often hazardous. Secondly, such cables and power cords often represent a significant source of radio frequency (RF) emissions and thus violate governmental standards regulating the permissible amount of such emissions. Thirdly, such cables and power cords may consume considerable space on or beneath the work surface.
Therefore, there is a significant need for a cable connector, and an associated configuration of such cable connectors and electrical or electronic modules, which avoid the disadvantages of the above-mentioned prior art.